jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fripp
Fripp is known to be the leader of the Keepers of Aideen, guiding them for centuries. Fripp originates from Pandoria, however the Pandorian Codex forbids him from returning. He can be found in the Secret Stone Circle. Personality Fripp is a cosmic being who is very wise and a sage to the Soul Riders. He is also very brave, as he was willing to stand up to Darko and Garnok when they invade the Secret Stone Circle showing that he cares really deeply for the Soul Riders, using his full power to destroy the keystone to save them. According to Elizabeth, Fripp has a habit of thinking forward without the concern for others. He does show that he has some knowledge of the keystone. Biography Thousands of years ago, Fripp and other guards were supposed to transport Garnok and his accomplices to the end of the universe as punishment for the terrible crimes he had committed. But Garnok's associates attempt to free their master, causing the ship to crash which landed on the ocean outside of Jorvik. Starshine Legacy Fripp meets Lisa, Linda, Anne and Alex, foretelling them of their destiny to stop Garnok and his forces. Star Stable Online Fripp meets the player when she enters the Secret Stone Circle and hears of the players exploits and potential as a Soul Rider. He consults with the Druids on how to find the missing Soul Riders, he also learns that Dark Core is using it's own Dark Riders and the Light of the Ceremony Book to awaken Garnok. After Lisa had been rescued from Pandoria, Fripp and the others suspect Anne is there too and after some time, Anne's whereabouts have been confirmed. Once Justin had been saved from the Dark Core's forces by the Soul Riders, he is relieved that Justin is safe too, but considers him a "wild card" to be left free and sentenced him to jail. During the player's first rescue attempt, Fripp speaks of using a location keystone to open the portal to Pandoria that could be found in the Stonecutter's Vault that's in Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur and allows the player to use The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur keystone to get there fast. Once the Soul Riders returned, Fripp wishes luck to the player as you leave to rescue Anne as he needs the others to help with the portal. Seeing the player's return, Fripp was informed that Darko stopped the player before she could rescue Anne. Then, when Darko and Garnok force their way into the Secret Stone Circle, Fripp, refusing to let anything happen to the Soul Riders again, uses his powers to destroy the Pandorian Keystone, pushing the dark forces away but taking a full force of the explosion and is left in a weakened state as a result. Before blacking out, he spoke of using the knowledge of Evergray to find their way back to Pandoria to save Anne. As of now, Fripp is resting in his chamber below the Secret Stone Circle. Trivia * Fripp hates being referred to as "chipmunk". * He knows the weaknesses of Anne and Alex personality wise. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online Category:NPC